Pétunia la warrior : ça va chier des bubobulbs !
by Crusoe
Summary: Pétunia ? Oubliez tout ce que vous savez d'elle. Moldue, sans pouvoir, jalouse de sa soeur, certes. Mais un choix à 16 ans peut changer la donne, et elle ne va pas abandonner. Pour l'espoir, pour la magie...pour que ça roxx de l'hypogriffe, quoi !
1. Ch1 : Mieux vaut guérir que s'aigrir

**Tout appartient à la merveilleuse et vénérée Rowling.  
>Ouais, je suis faux-cul : tout les jours je la maudis pour avoir eu une si brillante idée. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjouuuuur !<br>Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction (la seconde pour tout dire), et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Précision : je n'abandonne pas la première ("Agir dans l'ombre : pour une Utopie") ^^**

**Explication de cette fiction : j'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour Pétunia depuis que j'ai appris sa véritable histoire. Je me suis mise à sa place en imaginant avec horreur à quel point sa situation pouvait être pénible et déprimante. J'ai alors décidé d'en faire une héroïne.  
>Pardonnez-moi si vous pensez que le personnage ne colle pas très bien à celui de Rowling, et de fait, j'ai très peu d'informations dessus. J'ai voulu en faire une fille cynique et désabusée, et en même temps rêveuse invétérée. Son être et son avenir vont complètement changer suite à la décision qu'elle va prendre, et elle ne sera donc pas la Pétunia mégère que nous connaissons. J'essaye de m'arranger pour que le thème soit léger. Certes, Pétunia a de la haine et de la rancoeur, mais bon sang, laissons-là s'éclater un peu dans cette nouvelle vie, la pauvre ! :)<br>(En effet, j'ai tendance à valoriser les rebuts de l'humanité...)**

**Donc, résumons : **_Moi, Pétunia Evans, j'ai le droit à un choix. Celui de poursuivre ma vie et de devenir la femme aigrie que vous connaissez, ou celui de me battre, de me prendre des coups, mais de vivre une aventure.  
>Et vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas abandonner. La magie...Un don ? Pourquoi n'est-elle réservée qu'à des privilégiés ? Qui a le droit d'en user ? Qui a le droit d'en priver les autres ? Je suis moldue, je suis sans pouvoirs, et pourtant, parce que je sais qu'elle existe, je vais poursuivre cette fichue magie, je vais la poursuivre et je l'aurai. Vous, moldus comme moi, mettez-vous à ma place. Et avouez-le. Vous l'auriez, vous aussi, cherchée. Et vous auriez trouvé cette situation des plus injustes.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_Mieux vaut guérir que s'aigrir_

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre à la volée, puis la refermai aussi sec derrière moi avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure. Je me sentais surprise, en colère et, surtout, désespérée. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Et pourquoi ?  
>C'était moi qui rêvais de magie depuis toute petite. C'était moi qui avais les étagères de ma chambre remplie de livres fantastiques. C'était moi qui espérais tous les jours, à en crever, que le moindre petit pet de magie se manifeste dans mon existence.<br>Lily, elle, s'en fichait complètement de cela, elle n'avait jamais passé ses nuits entières à rêvasser comme une niaise, à imaginer qu'un jour un tel évènement de ce genre se produirait. Et pourtant, c'était bien elle, ma propre sœur, qui possédait le destin dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Je regardai les nombreux livres soigneusement rangés sur mes étagères, les larmes au bord des yeux. Alors qu'auparavant je ne pouvais m'en défaire, à cet instant-là je les détestais. Je leur en voulais tellement, à ces stupides ouvrages qui avaient nourri mes rêves magico-romantico-vaseux. J'aurais tant préféré leur être complètement indifférente : j'aurais appris la nouvelle d'un haussement d'épaules, et je serais retournée sans davantage de peine à la routine. Sans eux, j'aurais pu adorer la banalité. Sans eux, je ne serais pas à cet instant précis en train de souffrir, absolument déchirée par des sanglots refoulés.

Je les balayai alors d'un geste violent de leurs promontoires, les déchirai, les balançai à travers la pièce, les écrasai, les martelai de mes pieds, les estropiai contre les murs. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Je ne pouvais plus les voir, même en morceaux, même en charpie, même recyclés en papier toilette.

Je séchai rapidement mes larmes et sortis de ma chambre.

-Tunie…je…je sui vraim…

Un nouveau sanglot me revint. Entendre sa voix douce et gentille me révoltait, après cette trahison. Je m'enfuis dans la cuisine, et dégotai un sac poubelle. Je revins au grand galop dans ma chambre, enfournai les livres, ou plutôt les confettis, dans le sachet noir, et sortis dans le jardin, tout cela sous les yeux et les paroles de Lily qui tentait de me réconforter.  
>Je ne lui accordai pas plus d'attention, et vidai le contenu sur l'immense barbecue que mon père s'était offert après sa prime. Immense barbecue qui nous avait servi à « fêter » le nouveau statut de Lily Evans, sorcière de son état.<p>

-Tu…Tunie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je craquai une allumette, et la balançai sur la montagne de livres que j'avais arrosée d'huile, sous les cris horrifiés de ma sœur. La fumée noire devint rapidement insupportable, mais je tins à rester devant, les yeux rouges, la mâchoire crispée.  
>Quelques minutes, et mon père débarqua en poussant des jurons, pestant contre l'épaisse nuée qui envahissait tout. Il me semble avoir reçu une gifle, mais je ne me souviens plus réellement de la suite. J'étais dans un état second, l'esprit asphyxié par l'air lourd et la haine.<p>

Oui, j'ai passé des années à haïr ma sœur, Lily. Pardon, la _grande Lily_. Belle, intelligente, gentille, sociable…sorcière. J'ai passé des années à essayer de me convaincre que ceci n'en valait pas la peine, que ça n'avait pas plus d'importance que le rot d'une mouche prise dans une tornade. Je me suis renfermée, pour ne causer qu'un minimum, ou pour insulter. « Monstre ». Cela blessait énormément ma sœur, et ce mot était alors la seule chose qui me permettait d'avoir l'unique avantage sur elle.

Le reste du temps, je m'empêchais de penser. De rêver. Et la meilleure façon pour moi fut de me réfugier dans les tâches ménagères. Parce que ma tête n'était jamais aussi vide que lorsque je m'acharnais férocement contre la moindre salissure. J'aurais même pu remarquer une tâche laiteuse sur une surface blanche immaculée, et sortir ma panoplie d'extermination des bactéries, rien que pour cette infime souillure.

Et là, aujourd'hui, je tombe sur le fichu exemplaire d'un journal sorcier. C'est à croire qu'elle le fait exprès, qu'elle s'arrange sans cesse pour me rappeler que la magie existe.  
>Je saisis le torchon avec des gants et me dirige dans la poubelle. La poubelle est un peu comme ma meilleure amie. Tout ce qui ne me plait pas, elle le bouffe pour l'éternité. Comme elle va éradiquer ce putain de…<br>Ma lèvre tremble. L'image est animée. Si, si, sur la couverture, y'a une photo et…Le déclic. La folie. La pensée de trop qui me fait dire que j'ai du faire un pas de géant dans ma régression cérébrale.  
><em>Fuck, ça roxx grave.<em>  
>Mon Dieu, j'ai pas pensé ça !<p>

J'ai le choix. Soit je continue à jouer les désintéressée, et ma vie future, vous la connaissez. Soit je me laisse tenter, et je feuillette le trucmuche qui me pend aux mains comme la graisse au cou de mon unique prétendant suicidaire, Vernon Dursley.

Vous connaissez déjà mon choix, car si je ne le faisais pas, cette histoire n'aurait tout bonnement **aucun** intérêt.


	2. Ch2 : L'oeil du tigreSurvivor

**Bonjour ! :)  
>Voici mon deuxième chapitre, relativement court lui aussi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Pétunia n'est pas <em><span>du tout<span>_ reconnaissable. Elle est sensée être devenue une "warrior", mais j'avoue qu'elle a davantage l'air d'une folle à lier prête à buter tout ce qui bouge xD  
>D'où, d'ailleurs, le titre de ce chapitre, qui est en référence à Rocky. Bref, chanson super connue, qui sied plutôt bien à l'état d'esprit du moment de Pétunia qui se prépare au combat.<strong>

** Rappel : l'**_écriture italique _**est réservée aux pensées. Simple notif'.**

**Sans transition, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite ne vous décevra pas.  
>J'ai les grandes (très grandes, plutôt) lignes de la trame, mais sinon j'écris vraiment sans idée précise et détaillée du scénario. Voila pourquoi je risque de mettre du temps à la publication ou de multiplier les maladresses, et je m'en excuse d'avance.<strong>

**Sur ce, merci à vous, et bonne journée/soirée/nuit !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

_L'œil du tigre – Survivor_

Mon seizième anniversaire.  
>Faut que ça pète, que ce soit d'enfer, que ça dégomme !<br>Et je me suis arrangée pour que ce soit le cas, mais dans le sens strictement littéral des termes, et certainement pas à la manière dont les jeunes le conçoivent de nos jours.

Il s'en est passé du temps depuis que j'ai tenu ce journal dans mes mains, laps de temps durant lequel je me suis préparée, mentalement et physiquement. Parce que ce que j'y ai lu, dans « La Gazette du Sorcier », ça ne m'a pas du tout plu. D'abord parce que je ne comprenais qu'un terme sur deux. Des histoires d'Avada-quelque chose, de « détraqueurs », de « moldus »…  
>Cependant, j'ai été assez maline, tout de même, pour comprendre que tout n'était pas rose dans le monde magique de Disney. J'ai donc laissé de coté la guerre froide que j'avais moi-même engagée avec ma sœur, et je lui ai collé l'article sous le nez. Sans préambule.<p>

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Elle a d'abord cru que je lui reprochais la présence de ce journal, et a commencé à s'excuser. Quand elle a compris que je lui demandais de m'expliquer, j'ai cru devoir lui creuser une tombe.  
>En réalité, c'était un fait choquant pour toutes les deux. Moi, Pétunia, profondément jalouse de ma petite sœur, et qui plus est rancunière, j'avais brisé un silence ponctué d'insultes, et cela afin de comprendre son « monde ». C'était un virage à 360 degrés, et j'en suis même venue à me demander si tout cela n'était pas en effet une histoire de degré : celui des vapeurs d'alcool utilisé dans mes corvées ménagères.<br>Lily a bégayé quelques explications à propos de l'article, et je ne vous donne ici que l'essentiel : on suspectait un méchant sorcier de s'amuser à torturer et à tuer des braves gens, c'est-à-dire des gens comme moi, des « moldus », des sans pouvoirs.  
><em>L'enflure. J'vais lui enfiler sa baguette dans le fion, ça lui passera l'envie de s'amuser avec nous…<br>_

Une simple pensée en l'air ? Pas du tout. Elle a germé, elle a grandi, croissant au fur et à mesure des articles similaires et des rumeurs de recrutements. J'ai commencé à me renseigner sur le monde des sorciers, subtilisant discrètement les livres de ma sœur. J'ai amassé des informations, principalement sur les moyens de tuer ces prestidigitateurs de pacotille, d'une autre façon qu'en utilisant de sortilège de la mort. Oui, je voulais bel et bien faire la peau à ces meurtriers. Et je m'imaginais cela dix mille fois plus jouissif de les achever avec des moyens tout ce qu'il y a de plus _banals_. De toute façon je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Au cours de mes recherches, je tombais parfois sur des histoires de sorciers, morts « stupidement ». Dans l'antiquité, par exemple, un sorcier, ayant gagné de nombreuses guerres grâce à des procédés magiques (ce qui n'était pas très juste, selon moi), avait fini par bouffer les pissenlits par la racine à cause d'une vieille qui lui avait lancé une tuile sur la tête (_Justice !_). Un autre, au Moyen-âge, avait tout bêtement oublié de lancer son sortilège Gèle-Flammes et avait donc péri sur le bûcher, trop confiant en lui pour se rendre compte que les flammes le brûlaient bel et bien…

Ces petites anecdotes me confortaient dans l'idée que les sorciers n'étaient pas déjà tous très…fute-fute, mais encore moins invincibles. Ils étaient comme nous, moldus, sensibles aux chocs, au feu, aux balles, aux lames, aux noyades…La seule différence, c'était la baguette et les différents sorts qui pouvaient les protéger. Je me suis donc concocté, comme je le précisais au début, un anniversaire des plus…explosifs.

J'ai prévu que la scène se déroulerait dans une cabane abandonnée, à quelques kilomètres de chez moi.  
>A l'intérieur, mes produits ménagers, des aérosols, de l'alcool, des allumettes, une bonbonne de gaz, de la colle à contact, quelques armes à feu prises de mon club de tir, un pistolet à clou, un panel d'armes blanches, des piques à brochettes, une bouteille d'essence récupérée lorsque je faisais le plein de ma moto –qui sera elle-même cachée derrière la cabane dans l'éventualité d'une fuite, mes dents et mes poings qui ont fait beaucoup de boxe.<p>

Comme je l'ai dit, cela fait pas mal de temps que je mijote ce coup. A la grande surprise de ma famille, je me suis soudainement mise aux sports de combat, aux motos, aux armes blanches, aux films de guerre, et autres trucs de garçons. Ca change largement de la Pétunia que l'on connait, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien, si je devais faire ma propre psychanalyse, j'avouerais que tout cela, c'est réellement un coup de folie. De folie furieuse, même, si l'on considère la rage que j'ai éprouvée en réalisant que des gens, que j'estimais malgré moi extrêmement chanceux, puissent s'en prendre à ceux qui devaient déjà vivre dans la déception.  
>Je n'ai plus vu que ça dans ma vie, qu'un salopard qui s'arguait de considérer les moldus comme des sous-êtres. Et ma haine n'en était que alors que davantage exacerbée, car d'un coté, je dois l'admettre, je me sentais terriblement inférieure à ma sœur. Vaincre ce Voldemort par mes propres moyens, alors même que les sorciers peinent à lui mettre la main dessus, reviendrait donc à vaincre ma sœur et sa supériorité écrasante en tout domaine.<p>

Et, surtout, même si je tente à tout prix de chasser cette idée stupide de mon esprit, j'ai l'espoir que tuer ce sorcier me donnerait ses pouvoirs.

- Pétunia, tu n'aurais pas jeté mon exemplaire de la Gazette du…

Non, je ne l'ai pas jeté, je suis actuellement en train de lire avec délectation sa Une. Sur la photo, des sorciers vêtus d'accoutrements bizarres se massent devant un mur en brique. Ils ont tous des expressions ahuris, hébétés, pointent du doigt, semble effrayés ou bien tentent de rire discrètement dans leurs barbes. Parce que sur le mur, lisiblement tracée à la bombe rouge, s'étale ce qui est à mon avis la plus belle phrase de toute l'histoire de la littérature.

_« Voldy, si tu savais…  
>ta baguette où je t'la mets !<em>

_- Une moldue »_

J'avoue m'être inspirée d'une phrase scandée pendant les manifestations qui font rage à mon époque.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi…Et bien, depuis quelques temps, je m'amuse à exciter l'attention et la colère de ce cher Voldy, afin de l'attirer dans mes filets. Cette inscription est la dernière, et j'ai caché avec celle-ci, plus loin (derrière une poubelle, plus précisément) un petit carton, comme une carte de visite, avec l'adresse de ma cabane. En espérant que mon cher copain mène son enquête et tombe dessus.

Je tends le journal à ma sœur, et lui dis simplement, afin de justifier mon intérêt soudain :

- Faudra que j'envoie des fleurs à celui qui a fait ça…

La joie et l'excitation m'assaillent littéralement, mais ma sœur n'est au courant de rien –personne n'est au courant de rien- et aussi je m'efforce de conserver un ton détaché et blasé. Le résultat me convient, et je pense que je n'ai déclenché aucune suspicion chez Lily, qui s'empresse de retourner dans sa chambre en lisant l'article.

Moi aussi je décide de partir, et j'enfile mes bottines noires renforcées par des socles en métal, testées et approuvées dans le dégommage de testicules. Je suis habillée tout en noir, très utile pour l'occasion, certes, mais aussi parce que ma garde-robe ne me permet que cela.  
>Je respire et bois un bon coup (et pas de l'eau, non non…), range dans ma veste le poing américain que j'avais oublié, et, tel Rocky se dirigeant vers le ring, avance vers ma moto d'un pas sûr tout en me préparant mentalement.<p> 


	3. Ch3 : Highway to Hell

**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, et je ne saurais que trop m'excuser pour ce retard.  
>Vous aurez donc aujourd'hui de la sueur et du sang, des flammes et des armes en tout genre. C'est un chapitre qui a été plutôt dur a écrire pour moi, le type de la narration ne permettant pas de décrire par exemple la douleur : on a affaire aux pensées et actes directs. Pas donc de comparaison ultra lyrique (car qui se ferait un poème épique dans sa tête alors qu'il est en train de se faire arracher un membre ?), mais je ne voulais pas non plus céder à la facilité du "-Ahhhhhh ! Putain ça fait mal !".<strong>

**Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, notre Pétunia ne va pas souffrir tant que ça. Enfin juste un peu ;)  
>Je tiens d'ailleurs à rajouter que le reste de l'histoire ne se limitera pas à ça, hein ! Parce que trop de <em>warrior attitude <em>tue la _warrior attitude_, m'est avis.**

**Que voulais-je rajouter d'autres...?  
>Ah oui ! Changement de mise en page : un texte plus aéré, plus espacé, et peut-être plus agréable à lire ainsi.<strong>

**Sur ce, merci énoooooooormément à toutes vos reviews, alertes et mises en favoris ! J'espère que cet épisode ne vous décevra pas (il était trop casse-gueule celui-là T_T), et que vous aurez une très bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III<strong>

_Highway to Hell - AC/DC_

Ces enfoirés me font poireauter. Ils ne se prennent vraiment pas pour de la merde, ces sorciers. On les invite au carnage du siècle, et ils se font désirer ?  
>Tant pis, prenons notre mal en patience, et préparons pour ces special guests un cocktail digne d'eux. Du genre un cocktail explosif.<br>Molotov, de son doux nom.  
>Fait maison.<br>Et si c'est pas du service ça : directement prêt à consommer.  
>Non, franchement, je crois que je mérite quelques étoiles. Et j'espère qu'il les verra, ce Lord Machin-Truc, les étoiles, lui danser devant les yeux, juste avant qu'il ne voie la lumière blanche.<p>

Je parle bizarrement ?  
>C'est normal, je suis au summum de l'excitation. Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, c'était lors du test de mes bottes renforcées à l'acier. Depuis ce jour, Vernon Dursley doit avoir un testicule de moins.<br>Ou un de plus.  
>Ne dites rien, il l'avait cherché : cet espèce de fada des perceuses avait essayé de m'attirer dans je ne sais quelle soirée désastreuse, se perdant dans tout une argumentation sensée m'y convaincre, m'enroulant sans préavis ni inquiétude (et comme si cela augmentait sa force quasi-nulle de persuasion…je dis « quasi-nulle » parce que j'y serais allée, à cette soirée, s'il m'avait menacée de m'embrasser avec la langue), m'entourant, disais-je, les épaules d'un de ses bras.<br>Dans sa main se tenait toujours sa Black & Decker sans fil, dix-huit volts, trois vitesses, jusqu'à 850 rotations à la minute.  
>Ma réaction ?<br>Coup d'adrénaline, bond sur le coté avant que l'engin ne me perce la poitrine ou une côte, ou ne s'enroule dans les cheveux. Puis pour faire bonne figure – et afin que pour une fois, ce crétin serve à quelque chose- première expérience à but scientifique sur l'attraction et la répulsion exercée entre acier et glandes génitales, que j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de mal à approfondir, faute de volontaires au poste de cobayes (rendant ainsi mes observations irrecevables en raison du protocole méthodique des chercheurs).

Bref, ne nous attardons pas davantage sur ce merveilleux souvenir, et préparons quelques bouteilles en verre.

_Oh !_  
>On tape à la porte.<br>_Quelle galante attention de me prévenir de ton arrivée, mon petit Voldy. Je n'en attendais pas autant de ta part._  
>Bien, à présent, j'imprègne le tissu qui recouvre le bouchon d'un produit hautement inflammable, et y met feu. Je tiens la bouteille à bout de bras tandis que la gerbe de feu autour du bouchon commence à prendre de grandes proportions.<p>

- Entreeeez !

Ma voix est cristalline et enjouée, comme si j'attendais un invité avec un énorme gâteau à étage et un porte-jarretelles.  
>La porte grince et apparait dans l'encadrement un…homme, d'une stature immense.<br>Attendez, vous êtes sûrs que c'est un homme ?  
>Parce que je trouve personnellement cette pilosité plus que suspecte.<br>Et ces doigts jaunes et crochus aussi.  
>Et cet habit qui semble trop le serrer aussi.<br>Et ces yeux effrayants de psychopate aussi.  
><em>Et putain, mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?<em>

- Une moldue ! Une vraie…

Il a l'air étonné, mais de façon ravie. Du genre à sourire de toutes ses d…Eûrk !  
>Un seau, s'il vous plait, viiiiiite !<br>_C'est quoi ces trucs ?_  
>Pointus, et sales, sales, sales, saaaaales ! On dirait qu'il a décidé d'élever tout un écosystème entre ses dents. Il doit y avoir un million de petites bêtes là-dedans, si l'on additionne les mortes et les vivantes.<br>Houla, il tend une main en ma direction, du genre gros pervers devant les magasines en haut du rayon, dans les Tabac-Presse.

- Viens-là ma jolie. Tu sais, j'adore les enfants. Viens-là et montre-moi ce que tu tiens dans ta…

PAUSE.

Je profite de cet arrêt sur image (ou l'on voit une bouteille enflammée remplie d'essence être expulsée vers un mec sale et puant) pour causer d'un petit truc qui m'a toujours fascinée : les gens qui causent et parlent de leur vie alors qu'ils sont sensés tuer, déchiqueter et démembrer dans d'atroces souffrances leur adversaire. Et ce qui me choque encore plus, ce sont ces putain de victimes qui ne sont même pas fichus de profiter de ce temps de bavardage pour attaquer, mais écoute gentiment voire entretiennent la causette. Heureusement qu'il y a toujours les personnages secondaires pour vous sauver la peau à la dernière seconde, hein…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'allais certainement pas perdre de temps à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, désolée pour ceux que ça intéressait.  
>Merci de votre attention.<p>

MARCHE.

Le spécimen non identifié évite le projectile avec une rapidité surprenante. La bouteille se brise sur le sol, et l'essence auparavant contenue hermétiquement dans la bouteille entre en contact avec la flamme qui s'agrandissait autour du goulot. Sous l'impact, le combustible est projeté tout autour : l'essence enflammée atteint la cape (ridiculement grande) du sorcier tandis que je me couche derrière des caisses ignifuges.  
>Alors que l'autre abruti essaie d'éteindre le bout de tissu (plutôt que de s'en défaire tout simplement….vraiment pas futé ces sorciers, moi je vous dis !), je balance une bombe d'aérosol vers le brasier.<p>

Et…rien.  
>Moi qui pensais que, même contenu dans la bombe d'aérosol, le gaz finirait par provoquer une explosion…<br>_La chaleur n'est pas assez forte, peut-être._  
>En tout cas, c'est un fail, dirait-on.<p>

Aie, notre sorcier a propulsé un jet d'eau sur sa cape grâce à sa baguette, faute de quelconque accès d'intelligence. Il prend le truc à moitié cramé entre ses doigts, et me lance avec une voix plus rauque et plus bestiale que jamais :

- C'est le Maître qui m'a offert cette cape, espèce de sous-race. Je vais te le faire payer très cher !

_Merde._  
>Merde et re-merde.<br>_C'est pas l'bon gars._  
>C'est bon, casse-toi, c'est pas toi que je veux.<br>Rentre chez toi, vas te laver les dents, et laisse-moi avec l'autre mégalo.

- Et pourquoi l'abruti congénital qui te sert de maître ne vient-il pas lui-même, pauvre chien d'esclave ?

_C'est bon, ça._ Enervons-le, histoire qu'il appelle Voldy, et qu'on en finisse une fois pour toutes.  
>Mais… ? Attendez là, il rigole ? Enfin…c'est sensé être un rire, ce son ?<br>_Nan mais franchement, les sorciers sont décidément des gens bizarres._

- Tu croyais franchement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, allait prendre la peine de venir en personne pour une pauvre moldue telle que toi ?

Cette fois-ci, je me la ferme et ne balance rien, de peur que le combat ne s'engage à nouveau, l'empêchant d'appeler son maître.

_Arf._  
>J'aurais du lui balancer un autre Molotov à la gueule, vu qu'apparemment, il n'est pas du tout décidé à appeler l'autre seigneur de mes fesses.<br>Il s'avance lentement, je saisis une nouvelle bouteille, et sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'y attende, l'aérosol explose enfin. La puissance est impressionnante, et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le sorcier se volatiliser par magie avant de me couvrir derrière mes barricades personnelles, au fond de la cabane.  
>Les murs de planches commencent à s'enflammer. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à recouvrir le plancher d'une moquette incombustible, récupérée dans une vieille discothèque. Cette horreur pleine d'étoiles colorées me sauve la vie.<p>

_Et sinon, où est passé l'autre ?_  
>Ca m'inquiète, parce que la téléportation –ou quelque soit le nom que l'on donne à ça chez les sorciers- n'était pas prévu dans les 348 scénarios que je m'étais faite.<p>

_Ok, vigilance maximum._  
>J'avoue que la tension monte significativement, avec ce tour de passe-passe.<br>Regarder à droite, à gauche, devant, derr…

Mon pistolet à clou vient se heurter à la masse volumineuse du sorcier. Malheureusement, à cause de ce gabarit de colosse, je n'atteins que le gras du ventre…peu de chance de mettre un organe vital en danger, donc.  
>En plus, on dirait que les quelques clous fichés dans son bide ne font absolument AU-CUN effet à l'autre tête de troll (comment ça, c'est une expression sorcière ?). Il me regarde avec une lueur carnassière et s'avance…lentement. Toujours lentement. Je ne comprends pas, il veut faire durer le plaisir ?<br>En tout cas, moi, j'en profite pour lui ficher autant de clous que je peux dans la main qui tient sa baguette, la tendant dangereusement vers moi.  
><em>Ah !<em> Là, ça a l'air de lui faire un peu plus mal !

Il me flanque une droite magistrale avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le pistolet valdingue je ne sais où, tandis que dans la pièce, la chaleur se fait de plus en plus étouffante. Acculée contre mes propres barricades, n'ayant visiblement pas l'occasion de chercher une autre arme sans qu'il n'en profite pour me lancer un sort, je dégaine mon poing américain.  
>Là, normalement, c'est l'instant que je préfère.<br>L'autre bête poilue ricane tandis que je brandis mes mains dans une posture de boxe. Oui, c'est ça, rigole.  
><em>C'est que ça l'amuse le peti…le grand.<em>  
>Il tend les bras de chaque coté de son corps, se mettant à découvert, et me dit :<p>

- Eh bien, vas-y !

Exactement ce que je voulais.  
>Alors que toute son attention est portée sur mes poings fermés, je lui balance (enfin ! j'y croyais plus !) ma chaussure…là où ça fait mal. Très mal.<br>Trèèèèès mal, même, vu la façon dont il hurle et se tient l'entrejambe. Son cri est quasi inhumain ! Je ne pensais pas que cette tactique aurait autant d'effet sur un sorcier. Mais bon, tant qu'on y est, qu'il est en posture de faiblesse, je lui assène quelques coups bien enchaîné, qui lui dégomme la mâchoire (j'ai horreur de ce craquement significatif) et l'arcade sourcilière (mon dieu ! ça pisse le sang).

Cette histoire est beaucoup plus gore que je ne l'avais prévue.

Tant pis.

_Où sont mes armes à feu ?_  
><em>Ah ! Les voil…<em>

Je ne vois plus que cette putain de moquette pleine d'étoiles, maintenant. Le tacle par derrière, c'est vraiment une tactique lâche ! En plus je me suis mordue la langue en m'écroulant par terre.  
>Et là…finies les plaisanteries à deux balles, c'est à mon tour de crier.<p>

Je sens des choses pointues et puissantes se ficher dans mon dos, me ramenant en arrière tandis que j'essaie de ramper en sens inverse. L'autre enflure m'enfonce les ongles dans la chair, et je ne peux rien faire, oppressée contre le sol. Ca me brûle, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'arrache le dos par lambeaux.  
><em>Ca brûle, bordel bordel bordel...<em>  
><em>Respire.<em>  
>Mais je peux pas. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, de remuer mes pieds et mes jambes dans tous les sens en espérant qu'ils atteignent quelque chose.<p>

Cette histoire est beaucoup plus sanglante que je ne l'avais prédit.

_Reprenons nos esprits._  
><em>Du sang froid.<em>

J'aperçois un pique à brochette qui est juste devant moi. Il doit être là depuis tout à l'heure, mais occupée à me débattre et à hurler, je ne l'ai pas tout de suite remarqué. L'arme fermement saisi dans ma main, je m'apprête à me retourner et…

Je cris à nouveau.


	4. Ch4 : The nobodies

**Héhooooooo...Il y a quelqu'un dans cette caverne ?**

**Et oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs (O_o ?), je me suis surestimée. Je ne peux pas mener plusieurs histoires de front d'un seul coup de baguette, déjà que lorsque je ne m'occupe plus que d'une, bah...je fais de gros retards.  
>Enfin bon, j'ai décidé de reprendre cette histoire (maintenant que j'ai du temps \o), même si euh...je ne me souviens plus tellement où je voulais aller avec cette histoire.**

**Enfin bon, trêve de blabla, je nettoie les toiles d'araignée qui se sont tissées au plafond, et je vous envoie un chapitre tout chaud...bouillant.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

****_The nobodies - Marilyn Manson_

Y'a un truc qui va pas.

Une chevelure rousse qui ne devrait pas être là. Et cette odeur de propre. Et cette sensation de confort moelleux.  
>Oui, y'a décidément un truc qui cloche, parce que je devrais être en train d'agoniser seule sur une moquette pourrie, en train de cracher mes dents et mes intestins.<p>

Je suis déçue.

- Pétunia ! Pétunia, est-ce que ça va ?

Bordel, cesse donc avec ta voix de crécelle, j'ai l'impression qu'une chorale de castras m'aboie dans les oreilles.

J'essaie de me retourner, histoire de foutre un vent à la rouquine, mais une douleur vive dans le dos m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette saloperie de monstre doit bien pouvoir se faire un sac à main avec tout ce qu'il m'a scalpé.

Enfin, comme je n'ai absolument aucune envie de parler à ma sœur, et surtout d'entendre ses remontrances, je regarde ailleurs histoire d'abréger toute tentative de conversation.  
>Un lit blanc. Tiens, il y a des rideaux. Et plein d'autres lits blancs, et plein d'autres rideaux.<br>Et euh…des murs en pierre ?

- J'suis où, là ?

- A Hogwarts, me fait ma sœur avec ce que j'estime être de l'aigreur.

- Hein ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'aurais préféré. Tu es…tu es une pauvre abrutie ! commence-t-elle à hurler sans transition logique.

Je me relève subitement sur ma couche, regardant tout au autour de moi. C'est donc ça, Hogwarts ?

- T'es contente ? Hein, t'es contente ? Tu es à Hogwarts ! continue Lily avec colère. Bravo ! Je te félicite ! C'est cool, hein ?

- Tu mens.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas être à Hogwarts, je suis une moldue.

- Non.

Sa voix est soudainement devenue faible. C'est pour ça que je me retourne enfin vers elle. Ce qu'elle vient de dire, et la façon dont elle vient de le dire me rend soudainement curieuse vis-à-vis de la tournure de la conversation.

Lily a la tête baissée. On dirait qu'elle va pleurer.

- Non Pétunia, tu n'es plus une moldue.

- Tu veux dire…que je suis devenue une sorcière ?

Lily ne répond pas, mais secoue négativement la tête.

Mince, loupé.  
>Les larmes commencent à tomber toutes seules sur ses joues.<p>

Ca sent le roussi.

Et puis merde…qu'est-ce que je suis, en fait ?

- T…tu…bégayes ma sœur, tu n'es plus une moldue, mais tu n'es pas une sorcière.

J'avais cru comprendre, merci bien. Et j'avoue que je suis sérieusement en train de m'impatienter.

- Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce que je suis, bordel ?

Oups.

Lily me lance un regard noir qui ne présage rien de bon. Elle ravale ses larmes, crispe sa mâchoire et me tient :

- Je vais te dire ce que tu es, _Tunie_. Mais avant, laisse-moi te dire que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi _stupide_ que toi. Laisse-moi te dire également qu'il n'y a pas plus mauvaise actrice et piètre voleuse, et heureusement, parce que c'est grâce à ta petite comédie avec le journal que j'ai compris que c'était toi l'inconsciente qui provoquait le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Oui, et… ? Je suis qui, non de dieu ?

- Si je n'avais pas prévenu Dumbledore à temps, tu serais réduite en charpie à l'heure qu'il est. Mais bon, ça, tu dois l'avoir deviné, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me raille. Mais j'attends.  
>Je veux juste savoir ce que je suis, crénom de zeus, pas la peine de me faire tout un discours.<p>

Bâillons voir un peu, histoire qu'elle comprenne qu'il est temps de me dire quelque chose qui m'intéresse.

- Très bien, puisque tu t'en fous à ce point, je vais simplement te poser une question, pauvre écervelée. Est-ce que tu sais _qui_ tu as affronté ?

- Un monstre sale plein de poils qui ferait mieux d'aller se laver les dents, je réponds au tac au tac.

- Exactement. Un monstre du nom de Fenrir Greyback. Et ce monstre, laisse-moi te l'annoncer, est un _loup-garou_.

Le ton se veut enthousiaste, mais Lily n'est pas la pro du cynisme ni de l'ironie, aussi arrive-elle tout juste à articuler sa phrase entre deux sanglots refoulés.

- Tu veux dire que je suis…

- Il t'a lacérée et mordue dans le dos, me coupe-t-elle. Alors…alors oui, tu as toutes les chances de devenir…comme lui.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Non !

- Attends, attends, tu veux me dire que je vais devenir aussi poilue et que…je vais devoir me trimballer un millier de bestioles sur moi et… ?

Le rire aux éclats de ma sœur me coupe brusquement. C'est bizarre de voir quelqu'un pleurer et rire en même temps.

- Non, Pétunia, la pilosité et la saleté de Greyback ne sont que des choix personnels, me répond-elle avec l'air attendri d'une maman qui explique la vie à un enfant particulièrement idiot. Tu vas rester exactement comme tu es, excepté les nuits de pleine lune.

- Exactement comme je suis maintenant, hein ?

- Exactement. A part peut-être un certain attrait pour la viande et des capacités sensorielles décuplées…

Oh…Ca devient intéressant !

- Pourquoi tu souris ? reprend ma sœur suspicieusement.

- Ben quoi ? C'est plutôt cool, non ?

Elle a l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Elle explose à nouveau :

- Mais tu es…tu es vraiment exaspérante ! Tu es devenue un _monstre_, Tunie, un monstre qui n'hésite pas à tuer ses amis les soirs de pleine lune ! Et toi, tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est aux quelques avantages d'être loup-garou ?

- Mais pourquoi tu m'fais chier avec ça, Lily ? Je trouve que la situation n'est pas si embarrassante que ça, je fais avec agacement.

_- Pas si embarrassante que ça ? _Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée des conditions dans lesquelles tu vas devoir vivre ? Même dans le monde des sorciers, tu vas être rejetée ! Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts, et non à l'hôpital public de Sainte Mangouste ? Parce tu aurais été fichée, étiquetée et considérée à vie comme un monstre, un fardeau ! Mais aussi parce qu'à présent tous les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui doivent être à ta recherche !

Houla, tout doux, caaalme. Elle va finir par s'étouffer, ce qui serait dommage pour moi parce que j'ai toujours parié que ce serait sa crinière rousse qui s'en chargerait.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Tu t'en fiches ? Mais c'est génial, dis-moi ! Le monde va tout à coup beaucoup mieux, puisque mademoiselle Pétunia s'en f…

- TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ?

Je gueule. Oui, je gueule. Elle m'énerve. Elle me sort par tous les trous.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, ma chère Lily la petite sorcière. Comment tu crois que je me sens en tant que pauvre moldue pathétique, hein ? Depuis le début, on n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé de te retrouver seule à chialer le soir parce que le rêve que peut réaliser ta sœur t'est inaccessible, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé de souhaiter un truc tellement fort que t'es prête à te faire démembrer pour y arriver !

- Je…

- Tu n'as pas à me faire de leçon sur mon inconscience, ou mon indifférence, dis-je en commençant à chialer. T'as jamais rien foutu pour arriver à quoi que ce soit, _jamais_ ! Tout ça parce que tu as un don, un putain de don de mes couilles qui fait qu'il y a des enfoirés qui se croient meilleurs que les autres !

- Arrête…

- M'arrêter ? Mais pourquoi m'arrêter ? je proteste. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai fait toutes ces conneries ? Tu ne veux pas entendre à quel point je hais…(fichu sanglot) à quel point je hais ce sentiment d'injustice ? (je reprends mon souffle) Ne me juge pas. Ne me juge pas parce que tu es la dernière qui en ait le droit. Moi, je considère que j'ai le droit d'éprouver ce plaisir égoïste d'avoir au moins une fois expérimenté quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Quitte à ce qu'on me renvoie les conséquences en pleine gueule. Alors maintenant tu fermes ta jolie gueule avec tes remontrances, et tu me laisses seule.

Je lance mon regard le plus noir, baigné de larme, à cette fichue fille qui me sert de sœur. L'air penaud, elle commence :

- Tunie, je…

- Dégage.

J'ai vraiment pas envie de continuer.  
>Laisse-moi seule, je veux chialer un bon coup comme un bébé, avec au moins le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Alors barre-toi, et ne me regarde pas pendant que je suis dans cet état.<p>

- Je veux juste…

- DEGAGE !

Elle sursaute violemment à l'entente de mon cri.

Je tourne la tête et fixe un point au loin, sentant petit à petit les soupapes lacrymales céder.  
>Vas-t-en, vite.<p>

- Désolée.

Elle a si bien murmurée cette dernière parole que je mets un petit moment à comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Sur ce, je l'entends s'éloigner et, après un temps incroyablement long, refermer une porte derrière elle.

Je maudis ces murs de pierre.

Parce que je n'ai jamais autant entendu mes pleurs résonner.


	5. Ch5 : Killing in the name

**Hello tout le mooooonde !**

**Et oui, comme vous pouvez le constater, mon irrégularité est des plus... irrégulière (hum hum ^^'). Ainsi, après une loooooongue absence, je reviens avec des chapitres enchaînés à quelques jours près.**

**Bref, cette fois-ci, encore beaucoup de blabla, mais je tenais à laisser à Pétunia sa chance d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle reproche aux sorciers, après avoir pu avouer ce qu'elle reprochait à sa soeur.  
>J'avoue que c'est le personnage qui m'a fait découvrir le plus gros "virage sentimental". Parce qu'auparavant, je ne pouvais vraiment pas me la voir. Mais après avoir connu son histoire, m'être mise à sa place, et maintenant l'animer, j'avoue que...j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle (oui, je sais, c'est un personnage de fiction, et oui, je sais, je peux pas vraiment dire ça parce qu'au final, c'est tout de même un OOC ^^').<strong>

**Au passage, ne doit pas supporter mon traitement de texte. Je dois à chaque fois remettre les tirets de conversation et remanier parce que ça me nique carrément mes paragraphes (je m'en suis rendue compte avec le chapitre précédent, et vous aussi certainement). Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'auparavant ça ne faisait pas cela, et que je n'ai absolument rien touché au format ou quoi que ce soit de mon traitement de texte. Donc si vous remarquez des incohérences, j'en suis désolée, j'essaierai de les rectifier.**

**Enfin bref, je vous souhaite comme d'habitude une bonne lecture, merci à vous et à vos commentaires encourageants, et à bientôt je l'espère (j'essaierai ! =/)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_Killing in the name - Rage against th machine_

J'aime pas ce vieux. Il a l'air trop sympa, trop sage aussi.  
>Le genre de personne qui t'énerve dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche, parce que tu sais alors qu'elle a systématiquement raison, et que tu sais tout aussi bien que tu vas passer pour un con si tu tentes de la contredire. Pourriture de pseudo-Ghandi.<p>

Monsieur le directeur m'observe en silence depuis un petit moment déjà. J'ai l'impression d'être chez le psy.  
>Je regarde son bureau, un vrai bordel, avec plein d'objets non identifiés, dont quelques trucs certainement réservés à l'astronomie, mais qui font penser au premier abord à des instruments bizarres destinés à des pratiques sexuelles tordues.<p>

Il y a également cet oiseau à la tronche rabougrie et aux plumes racornies, mais qui n'a apparemment jamais laissé la moindre trace de chiure dans la pièce. Si je pense à cela, c'est qu'il y a quelques années, j'ai eu comme projet d'élever mes propres pigeons voyageurs, histoire de montrer que je pouvais avoir un moyen de communication aussi classe que ces satanés hiboux. J'ai vite abandonné, compte tenu du nombre considérable de fientes que ces boules de plumes étaient capables de larguer. Ma conclusion en est que soit certains animaux du monde sorcier n'ont même pas besoin de chier, soit que ce n'était pas entièrement du bluff dans Mary Poppins.

- Pétunia Evans, me sort enfin monsieur le directeur. Tu me mets, si tu me permets de te tutoyer, dans une situation très délicate.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne vois pas en quoi vous êtes mêlé à cette histoire. Alors oubliez tout ça, laissez-moi partir, et tout redeviendra dans l'ordre pour vous.

Ca me fait littéralement chier de demander à quitter l'endroit que je cherche à rejoindre depuis des années, mais je ne veux la condescendance de personne.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité, me répond-il comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées.

Je remarque que sous ses mains, posées sur son bureau, reposent quelques lettres un peu froissées. Je reconnais là les missives que je lui avais envoyées des années auparavant afin de le supplier de m'octroyer une place dans son école.  
>Je ressens une certaine honte en repensant à ce que je considère à présent comme une tentative de désespérée. Implorer. J'avais imploré.<br>_Je ne m'abaisserai plus **jamais** à cela !_

- J'ai changé d'avis, depuis, je lui balance avec tout le dédain dont je suis capable.

- Ah oui ? Et aurais-je l'honneur de savoir ce qui t'as détourné ainsi de ton projet ?

Le ton est taquin. _Il ne me prend pas au sérieux.  
><em>Non, évidemment, ce serait trop ridicule de penser qu'une pauvre moldue aurait subitement arrêté de baver sur la sorcellerie, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Fichu magicien, je lui offre l'occasion d'éviter des soucis, et il se fiche de moi. Typique.<p>

- Vous voulez savoir ? A cause de cette fichue prétention de la part des gens comme vous ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être cernée de gens aussi narcissiques et dédaigneux.

- Pétunia, ne te méprend pas, me dit doucement le directeur avec un air toutefois plus sérieux. Il n'y avait pas une seule once de moquerie dans la question.

- Ah oui ? Je l'aurais pourtant cru. Après tout, pour les sorciers, je ne suis qu'une sale moldue de rang inférieur, non ?

- Tous les sorciers ne pensent pas ainsi…

- Je pense que c'est justement le contraire. Si on n'essaie pas de nous réduire en esclavage, on se fiche complètement de nous.

- Cela est tout à fait…

- Par pitié, ne vous fatiguez pas à le nier. Il vous suffirait de quelques coups de baguettes pour éradiquer la faim dans le monde, non ?

- Hélas, d'après certaines lois de la magie…

- Vous auriez pu mettre rapidement fin aux deux guerres mondiales !

- Des sorciers étaient malheureusement engagés des deux co…

- Je ne veux aucune de vos justifications ! Aucune ! Je suis assez renseignée là-dessus, et vous ne pouvez nier que vous ne pourriez pas le faire ! Tout ça au final, c'est une question de volonté, mais vous n'en avez aucune lorsque ça ne vous concerne pas directement. Vous pourriez faire disparaitre l'arme nucléaire, vous pourriez bâtir rapidement des maisons pour les sans-abris, faire disparaître les détritus et la pollution, protéger des espèces menacées, et faire tellement de choses !

Je m'emporte tellement que je suis à présent à moitié levée, le cul au bord de ma chaise.

- Au lieu de cela, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne BOUGEZ PAS un seul doigt lorsqu'une bande de néo-nazis essaie de NOUS TUER ! NON, vous vous BATTEZ comme des chiens pour savoir qui, entre les gobelins et les moldus, vous allez asservir en premier ! Pendant qu'il y a des gens dehors, qui MEURENT et qui CREVENT LITTERALEMENT LA DALLE !

- Pétunia…Mademoiselle Evans…s'il vous plait. Ecoutez…

Sa voix est calme, très patiente. Ca m'énerve ces gens qui ne s'énervent jamais.  
>Je me rassois correctement, cependant prête à bondir à la moindre occasion. J'ai l'impression d'être une ressors vivant ces derniers temps.<p>

- Je pourrais répondre point par point à toutes vos questions, mais ce n'est ni le moment ni l'intérêt de cette conversation.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Ce que je viens donc de dire est insignifiant pour lui ?

- Je me contenterai simplement de te répondre ceci : saches qu'il y a actuellement un bon nombre de sorciers engagés dans des causes humanitaires. Il est toutefois difficile d'engager des actions de grandes envergures, puisque nous ne voulons pas être découverts. Nous ne voulons pas être harcelés, comprends-tu ?

- Ce serait tout à fait normal, je réponds en serrant les dents. Vous avez ce don qui vous facilite la vie, je considère donc cela comme naturel d'en faire profiter les plus…malchanceux.

Albus Dumbledore ne me répond pas. Il m'observe avec un drôle de petit air. Du genre…paternel. Affectueux.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Ne sommes-nous pas supposés être en train de nous disputer ?<p>

- Les soucis de tes prochains te préoccupent davantage que toute autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs…moldus (il dit cela d'un ton hésitant, surement par crainte de me vexer) qui nourrissaient l'envie de devenir sorciers. Cependant, très peu parmi eux en faisaient le souhait à des fins aussi altruistes.

- Gardez vos flatteries, monsieur le directeur. Vous vous trompez. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus égoïste. Si je suis arrivée ici à moitié scalpée, c'est parce que par fierté j'ai voulu décapiter un mégalo. Tout ça n'est que rancune personnelle, rien d'autre.

Le directeur se tait à nouveau, et me fixe encore avec cet air attendri de celui qui découvre le bon coté des personnes, même après des propos ouvertement stupides et égocentriques.  
>Crétin de pseudo-Yoda.<p>

- Très bien, Pétunia Evans. Je suis forcé de te céder l'avantage. A présent, si tu le permets, nous devons discuter des conditions dans lesquelles tu vas devoir vivre avant de trouver une situation davantage…stable.

- Je ne…

- Pour des questions de sécurité, reprend-il en haussant le ton d'une manière si ferme que je me demande si c'est le même homme ou s'il ne souffre pas de schizophrénie, tu vas devoir te cacher ici. Hogwarts est l'endroit le plus sûr. Jusqu'à ce que nous élaborions pour toi un refuge adapté à ta nouvelle condition, tu devras te soumettre à mes directives. Et je n'admets aucune objection, déclare-t-il en m'avisant ouvrir la bouche.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il s'évertue à m'aider, à présent. Il pourrait tout simplement me relâcher, ce serait tellement plus facile pour l'un comme pour l'autre : lui pour vivre en paix, et moi pour retrouver et dégommer l'autre secoué du bocal.  
>J'éprouve aussi une certaine amertume : il faut donc que je me fasse à moitié dépiautée par un monstre pour qu'on me prenne enfin en considération ?<p>

Je crois que je déteste décidément le monde magique. Putain, oui, je le déteste à en crever. D'abord parce qu'il vous fait rêver, et que ça fait mal. Ensuite parce qu'il vous fait gerber, et que ça fait tout aussi mal de voir un idiot de rêve utopiste se révéler être une fourberie sans nom.

Serait-ce si difficile de se contenter d'être ravi de pouvoir voler sur un balai, avant d'aller aider son prochain en ne souhaitant rien d'autre que la paix dans le monde ?  
>Evidemment, il faut que ces crétins de sorciers soient égocentriques et nourrissent potentiellement le projet de devenir les maîtres du monde, comme de bons méchants qui se respectent.<br>Monde pourri !

- Pétunia, reprend Dumbledore d'un ton à nouveau doucereux. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Je le regarde avec suspicion. Quelqu'un ? Un flic ? Un médecin ? Un psy ? Je m'en suis tellement coltinée, ça me les briserait foutrement que les sorciers aient aussi ce foutu réflexe de me « présenter » des personnes destinées à comprendre ce qu'il n'y a pas à comprendre.

- Il s'appelle Rémus, et tu vas pouvoir discuter avec lui de beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles, malheureusement, je demeure inutile.

Avant que je ne puisse articuler quoique ce soit, j'entends le grincement d'une porte derrière moi. Je me retourne et aperçois un gringalet fiché comme une statue dans l'encadrement, qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce que la porte s'ouvre.  
>Il ne ressemble pas ni à un flic, ni à un psychiatre, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Juste un petit jeune pré pubère qui doit faire un peu trop la fête avec ses amis le soir, aux vues de ses cernes aussi grands que le croissant fertile mésopotamien. Ses vêtements, à l'origine noirs, ont cet éclat terne et fadasse que l'on retrouve dans la garde-robe de ceux qui ignorent de toute évidence quel type de lessive choisir.<br>Je me fais la réflexion que le travestissement doit être une véritable mode chez les sorciers : la robe pourpre et or de monsieur le directeur ne m'a pas franchement choquée, tant je le perçois comme un vieux troué de la cafetière, mais la robe pas-tout-à-fait-noire du p'tit jeune, là…

- Rémus, entre je te prie. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Oh, pardonnez-moi, la politesse me fait défaut : un bonbon ?

.

Lorsque le directeur m'a annoncé son plan de rester à Hogwarts, je n'ai pas du tout songé à…_ça_.

- Attends, tu veux dire que j'vais devoir me planquer…dans un arbre ? je demande au petiot.

- Il y a un tunnel, me dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Il mène à une cabane, à Pré-au-Lard.

Pré-au-Lard ? Par la mère Michelle, quel est donc ce nom suspect ?  
>Avant que je ne puisse faire quelconque remarque sur la tendance plus que douteuse qu'ont les sorciers à chercher des noms bizarres à tout ce qu'ils trouvent, Rémus fait voltiger une branche à l'aide de sa baguette, et celle-ci vient se ficher dans un recoin de l'arbre.<p>

Ok, et… ?

- Tu peux y aller. Glisse-toi dans le trou.

Je lui fais les gros yeux.  
>Nous sommes dans un monde magique, non ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de portail enchanté, ou d'armoire magique, ou même de tableau dans lequel on peut sauter ?<br>Il est vraiment, vraiment sérieux ? Tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé, c'est de se glisser dans un trou sombre et caverneux ?  
>Pas que j'en sois effrayée dois-je vous apprendre que « Evan » en gallois signifie « jeune guerrier » ?<br>Non, c'est simplement que, question imagination, ils ont franchement merdé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande l'élève d'un ton soucieux.

- Rien, je tente de réprimer mes élans d'enthousiasme.

Sans m'étaler sur le sujet, je m'enfonce cahin-caha dans un tunnel, tâtonnant dans le noir, avant de me vautrer royalement dans une aspérité.

- Désolé. Attends, je t'éclaire.

Je considère avec agacement le jeune sorcier. Les magiciens n'ont décidément aucun sens pratique.  
>Il vient se placer devant moi, et je le suis dans un long couloir, avant que nous débouchions sur une volée d'escaliers en bois à la solidité plus que suspecte. Je n'en fais pas grand cas, après tout j'ai déjà affronté un loup-garou.<p>

Enfin, nous arrivons dans une pièce, et je peux admirer…un taudis.

Oui, un taudis misérable, avec une charpente délabrée, des poutres qui pendent dangereusement ici et là, et des meubles qui semblent avoir vécu pas mal de guerres.

- Désolé, répète encore une fois le garçon en soulevant une petite commode renversée à terre. On ne contrôle pas vraiment ce qu'on fait quand…enfin tu vois. C'est pour ça que c'est un peu désordonné…

Un peu ? UN PEU ?  
>Diantre, je sens même mes pulsions maniaques ressurgir, alors même que j'avais réussi à les dompter il y a quelques années ! C'est dire de l'ampleur des dégâts.<p>

- Bon, euh…désolé (c'est quoi cette manie de s'excuser systématiquement ?), mais je dois y aller, avant le couvre-feu, tu vois.

Je ne réponds rien, trop occupée à dresser mentalement la liste des produits ménagers qui me seront nécessaires à la réhabilitation de cette cabane, non hurlante, mais branlante.  
><em>Pour les tâches de sang sur le bois…javel, marc de café ou vinaigre blanc ? Et puis c'est quoi comme bois ?<em>

J'entends le môme me lancer un au revoir timide, et j'entreprends de visiter le reste de ma nouvelle « demeure ».  
>Je découvre que l'étage n'est pas aussi piteux que le reste. Il y a même un lit dans un recoin, qui tranche franchement avec le reste de la maison, puisqu'il s'agit d'un élégant pieu à baldaquin, tout propre et entier. On dirait une œuvre d'art dans une décharge publique.<p>

Je m'assois sur le matelas –un peu trop mou à mon goût- et songe à la patience dont je vais devoir faire preuve face à l'inactivité qui me guette.

Ah, parce que vous croyiez franchement que j'allais me trimballer dans l'école, introduite parmi les sorciers ? Alors même que certaines vermines de cette école songent sérieusement au fait d'aller rejoindre plus tard l'autre enflure ?  
>Et surtout, qu'est-ce que j'y foutrais, moi, la sans-pouvoir ? N'y a-t-il pas plus louche que de laisser entrer une moldue dans une école de sorcellerie ?<p>

Je raconte ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un truc évident. Mais tout ce que je fais, c'est de vous rapporter l'argumentation de monsieur le directeur. Et je dois avouer que je suis tombée des nues lorsque j'ai compris qu'au final, je ne verrai probablement jamais l'intérieur du château de conte de fée.

Aussi, quel était le plan ?  
>Eh bien, de rester cloitrée des journées entières dans cette fichues cabane aux fenêtres condamnées, en attendant sagement la nuit que je puisse enfin sortir.<em>Ca ne me va, mais alors, pas du tout.<em>

Je m'allonge sur le lit, devisant de mon plan.  
>Demain, oui, demain soir, je quitterai cet endroit, et Voldy souhaitera plus que jamais retourner dans l'utérus de sa mère.<p> 


End file.
